


Winterland

by perseveration



Category: Unheilig
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Memories, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Old Friends, School
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо путешествия в Winterland у нас получилось какое-то Zeitreise, которому, к слову сказать, еще только светит окончание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boogay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boogay).



На нем был теплый свитер, в руках - чашка горячего кофе, взяв которую, ему пришлось натянуть рукава до самых кончиков пальцев. Высокий воротник щекотал свежевыбритый подбородок, запах кофе бодрил даже несмотря на то, что он не сделал еще ни глотка. С прошлого вечера выпало много снега: уже далеко за полночь он постоял под ним, когда возвращался в дом из расположенной в глубине сада студии. Стоя под густо-синим ночным небом, он распахнул на груди рубашку и поднял к склонившейся над землей темноте лицо, а снежинки, выныривая оттуда, легкими хлопьями ложились ему на щеки, на лоб, щекотали кончик носа. К утру снег прекратился, и теперь по ту сторону стеклянной двери к калитке убегала покрытая его ровным белоснежным ковром дорожка.

Он редко засиживался так поздно, но вчера не смог бы уснуть, даже если бы попытался себя заставить. Да ему и не хотелось: полученные им новости были слишком радостными и бередили слишком сильные чувства, которые слишком долго пришлось прятать глубоко внутри.

Скользнув взглядом по скрывавшему пальцы рукаву, он улыбнулся. Ему не нужно было видеть его, чтобы помнить: на безымянном пальце правой руки - подаренное Петером кольцо. Прошло почти два года с тех пор, как он отправился в экспедицию в Арктику, из которой теперь наконец возвращается домой.

Провожая его, смеющегося и пытающегося ободрить его своей уверенностью, сыплющего самыми радужными обещаниями звонить и писать, он видел перед собой нестерпимо сияющее летнее море, в котором, становясь все меньше, таял большой мощный корабль, решительно разрезавший тяжело ворочающиеся волны. Теперь же он встретит его в уснувшем под снегом саду, тихом и неподвижном. Когда они расставались, мир неожиданно распахнулся перед ним, оказавшись почти пугающе бескрайним, но сегодня он знал: каким бы ни было расстояние между ними, их чувства всегда найдут свое пересечение к некой незримой точке. Ибо где бы ни побывали оба за это долгое время, они неизменно находили способ и время, чтобы побыть друг с другом.

Он снова улыбнулся, когда перед его мысленным взором всплыло заросшее бородой лицо Петера, каким он видел его в последний раз на экране монитора, когда тот позвонил по скайпу, чтобы сообщить ему радостную весть. Внешне они были полными противоположностями: отчаянно кудрявый Петер, начавший отпускать бороду с тех самых пор, когда у него впервые появилась щетина, и он, которому волей судьбы примерно с того же возраста пришлось начисто выбривать не только лицо, но и голову. Разве что рост и крепкое телосложение объединяли обоих.

Ну и начало биографии: они оба выросли в одном городе, ходили в одну школу и там - в футбольную секцию, разница в возрасте между ними была совсем ничтожной, из-за чего у них была общая компания, много общих взглядов и интересов... Стоит ли удивляться, что еще со школы они стали тем, что окружающие называли не иначе как закадычными друзьями? Ни один их них не стал бы возражать: между ними безусловно существовала крепкая преданная дружба, и все же... оставаясь наедине с собой, каждый не мог не признать, что дружба эта - вынужденная мера, а не те отношения, к которым стремится его сердце.

Это он знал теперь, а тогда между ними нередко вспыхивали ссоры, причину которых ни один не смог объяснить бы другому, даже если бы захотел. Глупые поводы и глупое поведение, которые, что удивительно, делали их только ближе. Его мать как-то даже посмеялась над ним: "Посмотреть на тебя, Бернд, так ты форменно ревнивый муж: стоит твоему Петеру пригласить куда-нибудь девочку, как ты весь надуваешься и начинаешь выяснять отношения. Нельзя быть таким собственником". Больше она ничего не сказала, но он еще долго прокручивал в голове эти ее слова, всячески домысливая их и пытаясь понять, отчего ее взгляд, когда она произносила их, был таким пронзительно внимательным.

Дети, и особенно подростки, редко говорят словами, по преимуществу общаясь на уровне эмоций, жизнь вокруг них кипит, одни увлечения сменяют другие, переживания то и дело захлестывают и занимают все их мысли, поэтому он едва ли когда-нибудь имел возможность серьезно задуматься о природе своего отношения к Петеру. Пока тот, всегда более живой, активный и подвижный, неожиданно не поцеловал его.

На его лице вновь появилась улыбка и, перехватив кружку так, чтобы нести ее в одной руке, он отпер входную дверь и вышел на крыльцо. Они сменили дверь только в прошлом году, и он до сих пор помнил прежнюю, стоявшую здесь с его детства. Там, где теперь находилась студия, прежде была детская площадка, разбитая для него отцом. По мере того, как он рос, ассортимент аттракционов на ней постепенно сужался, пока не остались одни качели: к высокой спаянной из труб штанге цепями крепились два прочных деревянных сидения. Если как следует раскачаться, на них можно было сделать "солнышко", и он даже пару раз рискнул, хотя, конечно, куда ему было сравниться с бравым Петером, который, казалось, не мог отказать себе в этом удовольствии каждый раз, когда ему доводилось на них прокатиться.

В тот вечер (ему было двенадцать, почти тринадцать: до дня рождения оставалось чуть более двух недель, Петеру - одиннадцать лет и три месяца) они пришли сюда, потому что снова ссорились, но обоим уже очень хотелось прекратить это и помириться. В предыдущий день Петер нарушил их договоренность и неожиданно отказался после школы пойти к нему, потому что, видите ли, пообещал прогуляться и проводить до дома Эрику - девочку из своего класса, смешливую блондинку, носившую на зубах скобки. Сначала они препирались из-за всякой ерунды: ни один не желал спускать другому ни единой колкости. Когда же он, уже основательно разозлившись, набрался смелости и обвинил Петера в необязательности и в том, что тот бросил его, его друг даже бровью не повел: он-де слишком долго "окучивал Эрику", чтобы так вот просто отказаться от реального шанса поцеловаться с девчонкой, у которой на зубах - скобки.

\- Ну и как, ты с ней поцеловался? - Бернд с размаху уселся на качели, сразу же порывисто начиная раскачиваться.  
Гордый своим подвигом, Петер только усмехнулся, стоя рядом и следя за ним насмешливым взглядом:  
\- Спрашиваешь!  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы обсуждение этой темы доставляло ему удовольствие, но как-то само собой получилось, что он задал следующий вопрос:  
\- И что, это стоило того, чтобы бросить меня на весь вечер одного?  
Видно, Петер тоже уже был изрядно зол, потому что внезапно вытянул руку и схватил за цепь качели, на которых он сидел, отчего Бернд едва не свалился - только отточенная в футболе реакция спасла его.  
Заставив его остановиться, Петер двинулся на него, темный и высокий сейчас, когда, сидя на качелях, Бернд сделался ниже его. Подойдя к нему вплотную, Петер остановился и навис над ним, глядя на него со странной смесью решимости и раздражения:  
\- Не знаю. Сейчас проверим.  
Наклонился и, прежде чем он успел что-то сообразить, поцеловал его...

Он отпил кофе.  
Он стыдился признаваться в этом самому себе, не то что Петеру, но даже сейчас он помнил этот поцелуй так, словно бы все случилось только вчера, и он все еще не мог оправиться от бури чувств, взметнувшейся тогда внутри.  
Для него это был первый поцелуй, в то время как его друг вел себя так уверенно, словно целовался уже сотню раз. Что, конечно, было неверно, и он сам знал лучше всех, что лучшего друга ему не провести. И все же мастерства Петера хватило на то, чтобы голова Бернда полностью отключилась под натиском захлестнувших тело ощущений и, не осознавая, что делает, он ответил ему. Казалось, это воодушевило его друга, и вот тот уже не просто целовал его, но также позволил своим рукам скользнуть ему на спину, теснее притягивая Бернда к себе.

У Петера оказались удивительно мягкие губы. То есть, возможно, если бы он взглянул на них с точки зрения поцелуев раньше, то мог бы представить себе, что они будут такими, но ведь прежде он даже не думал...  
Если так посмотреть, все мысли о поцелуях, до сих пор приходившие ему в голову, касались того, что он не мог без содрогания представить, как когда-нибудь ему придется поцеловаться с девочкой, а также того, думать о чем ему совсем не нравилось, - что его друг гуляет и провожает домой разных девочек только ради поцелуев, которые надеется урвать у них где-нибудь в укромном уголке.  
И вот теперь Петер целовал его самого, поздним вечером и тоже в укромном уголке - совсем как какую-нибудь девчонку. Эта мысль пронзила его одновременно с окликом матери: та вышла на крыльцо и позвала их ужинать.  
Он попытался отпрянуть от своего друга, но тот и не подумал отпустить его:  
\- Не дергайся, - шепнул он, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы его рот не мешал ему говорить, - не то твоя мама заметит, чем мы тут занимаемся.

И - в это было уже почти невозможно поверить - поцеловал его снова, на сей раз притягивая и прижимая к себе так сильно, что Бернду показалось, что его друг хочет его раздавить.

Однако сравнение с девчонкой уже пришло ему в голову, и потому больше он не стал терпеть:  
\- Что ты делаешь?! - попытавшись оттолкнуть от себя Петера, с негодованием крикнул он. - Я что по-твоему, какая-нибудь девчонка?  
\- Девчонка и есть! - рассмеялся его друг, сопротивляясь и не отпуская его. - Сначала млеешь, а стоит послышаться голосу маменьки, как тут же начинаешь вырываться и орать!  
\- Что?! - Бернд задохнулся от гнева.  
Который помог ему освободиться из хватки Петера: дернувшись всем телом и воспользовавшись локтями, он обрушил того на землю. Однако мгновение спустя он уже стоял на ногах, пылая яростным гневом. Бернд попытался пройти мимо, направляясь к дому, но Петер не позволил ему, резким толчком отбросив обратно к качелям.  
\- Решил сбежать от меня к мамочке?! - его голос был больше похож на рык разъяренного зверя. - Но я тебя не пущу. Вобью в тебя этот поцелуй так, что ты вовек не забудешь.

Так и получилось, что сразу после своего первого поцелуя со своим лучшим другом Бернд впервые подрался с ним же.

Как смешно это звучит и как много труда и времени им понадобилось потом, чтобы помириться и снова стать друзьями.  
Должно быть, кто-то из школы оказался неподалеку от его сада в тот момент, когда Петер обозвал его девчонкой и сказал про поцелуй, потому что в школе отношение к нему после того вечера заметно изменилось. Никто не высказывал ничего вслух, но он постоянно чувствовал, что некое предубеждение, возникшее у тех против него, мешает ему установить нормальные отношения со сверстниками. Странно, но отношение к Петеру при этом не претерпело никаких изменений: у того по-прежнему не было проблем ни с мальчиками, ни с девочками. Хотя надо сказать, что последними он стал интересоваться сразу как-то меньше.  
Для Бернда это было тяжелое время: со всех сторон разом его обступили сомнения, и ему, который прежде жил беззаботной жизнью ребенка, пришлось обдумывать буквально каждый свой шаг, как взрослому, которым он еще не был и - что греха таить? - отнюдь не торопился становиться. Так получилось, что с первым своим "взрослым" поступком, в который его столь безрассудно втянул Петер, он сделал шаг во взрослую жизнь. А та летняя ночь и их отчаянная потасовка навсегда остались в детстве, ознаменовав собой границу, которую, казалось, ему уже не суждено было пересечь в обратную сторону.

Дойдя до воспоминаний об одной из самых неприятных полос в своей жизни, он заставил себя отвлечься от прошлого и сосредоточиться на кофе: еще немного и тот совсем бы остыл. Однако, осушив кружку, Бернд не торопился возвращаться в дом. Облокотившись о перила крыльца, он продолжил задумчиво смотреть на сад, заботливо укрытый и укутанный толстым снежным покровом.

Несколько лет они умудрялись оставаться просто близкими друзьями, до тех пор, пока на Петера со всей своей мощью не обрушился пубертатный период с его жесткими гормональными ломками. Нельзя сказать, чтобы в тот же период не штормило самого Бернда, но он всегда был более спокойным и сдержанным, чем его друг, а также более осторожным. Так или иначе, а теперь совместные попойки (Бернду тогда как раз удалось собрать что-то вроде своей группы, вместе с которой они часто засиживались допоздна, играя, сочиняя и прикладывая к звукам слова, что нередко сопровождалось пестрым букетом выпивки по средствам и из чего впоследствии выросло то, что теперь составляло его гордость) редко обходились без страстных и более-менее публичных поцелуев и объятий. На следующий день оба делали вид, что ничего не было, они были пьяными и ничего не соображали, и сложно было сказать, кого они в большей степени пытаются обмануть: окружающих или друг друга.

Потом была армия, куда он намеренно пошел пораньше, желая разобраться в себе и в том, насколько он на самом деле мужчина. И вернувшись откуда твердо решил больше не пить.  
Петер за время его отсутствия (пока служил, Бернд намеренно старался поменьше связываться с другом) успел полностью забросить музыку и увлечься спелеологией, в связи с чем зачастил в походы и начал усиленно заниматься, чтобы поступить в крупный геологический институт в другом городе. Отчасти лицемеря, а отчасти - наступая на горло собственной песне, Бернд горячо одобрял его и поддерживал эти его начинания.  
Далее в армию пошел сам Петер: чтобы спокойно поступить в институт и далее уже заниматься только своей научной карьерой, он "сдался" сразу же по достижении призывного возраста, в следующий же призыв после возвращения Бернда. А едва вернувшись со службы, сразу же уехал в тот город, где находился выбранный им институт, в который успешно поступил, пройдя по конкурсу, сдав экзамены, и с головой погрузился в учебу. Исключая, пожалуй, только Бернда, никто не мог поверить, что такой шалопай и заводила, как Петер, способен столь преданно учиться, успевая одновременно зарабатывать себе на жизнь, так как его родители не могли позволить себе платить одновременно и за учебу, и за жизнь сына в другом городе.

Он вздохнул и проследил за тем, как растворилось в воздухе сорвавшееся с его губ облачко пара.  
Оборачиваясь назад, именно в этот период и была заложена основа того, из чего позже выросло чувство, заставившее его принять от Петера кольцо, которое сменило тот перстень, который когда-то выбрал себе в спутники он сам.

Ибо Петер отнюдь не забыл о своем друге. Сначала от него приходили письма - вдохновенные, полные увлекательных историй и рассказов о том, что ему удалось узнать. Затем они вместе осваивали те способы общения, которые предлагал своим пользователям интернет, после чего в ход пошла мобильная связь... Год проходил за годом, и хотя им редко выпадал случай встретиться во плоти, каждая такая встреча проходила так, словно они не виделись всего неделю.  
Расстояние одновременно и имело, и не имело над ними силу. Благодаря ему их потаенные чувства могли спокойно спать в своих глубоких норах, но одновременно друзья будто бы не замечали его, оставаясь теми, кому лучше всех были известны дела и помыслы другого.  
Он помнил, как в день, когда к нему пришел первый музыкальный успех, Петер позвонил и сначала поздравлял, искренне радуясь тому, что горячо любимая его другом музыка наконец ответила тому взаимностью, а потом - высмеивал тот клип, который режиссер умудрился снять на "Sage Ja": "Да если бы они только знали, какой ты на самом деле!" Бернд улыбнулся и принялся рассказывать, как проходили съемки, из-за чего его друг смеялся только сильнее.

Так постепенно Петер стал спелеологом, а он сам сделался Графом.  
Его действительно называли так с детства, и он привык к этому прозвищу, сроднившись с ним почти так же, как с собственным именем. Из сверстников, с которыми он рос, только Петер оставался единственным, кто упорно продолжал звать его Берндом - дескать: "Я так привык. Да и видок у тебя как у Графа слишком уж замогильный. Уж я-то знаю, каким ты можешь быть в угаре. Ярким, блестящим от пота, стремительным и проворным, как зверь..." Что-то в его голосе, когда он описывал, каким он бывал на своих ранних выступлениях в той теперь уже разбредшейся кто куда группе, заставляло спящие внутри Бернда силы неохотно шевелиться.  
Но он знал: не стоит прислушиваться к этому голосу, к движениям внутри. Ибо когда они встретятся или созвонятся в следующий раз, ничто в поведении его друга даже не намекнет на то, что тот помнит... что воспоминания об их поцелуях в душных, заполненных затейливо вьющимися клубами сигаретного дыма подвалах в действительности не выветрились из него вместе с парами алкоголя на следующее же утро. Оставшееся, увы в далеком прошлом.

Сам же он искал этих поцелуев во всех своих других. Потому как конечно же у каждого из них были другие.  
Обретя в новом городе недоступный ранее размах, Петер, никогда не отличавшийся разборчивостью, валил в одну кучу всех: мальчиков, девочек, замужних женщин, новоиспеченных дедушек-профессоров, своих товарищей по группе в институте, едва знакомых официанток из кафе и прочая и прочая. Казалось, любовные победы нужны ему, как воздух. Будто бы он дня не может прожить без того, чтобы кого-нибудь не окрутить.  
По крайней мере, такое впечатление складывалось у Бернда, когда друг пускался в легкомысленные и весьма цветистые рассказы о своих победах. Смеясь над собой и еще больше - над своими партнерами, Петер представлял каждую историю этаким забавным анекдотом, пока его друг честно все это выслушивал и порой даже искренне смеялся.  
Несмотря на постепенно ставшую большей широту возможностей, сам он не был охотником до подобного рода приключений. Природная сдержанность, тщательно поощряемая родителями, а позже - обострившаяся в тот период, когда ему пришлось балансировать на грани неприятия себя сверстниками, впиталась глубоко в его личность, составив внутри нее стержень, который порой ошибочно принимали за высокомерие и гордость. Кто-то даже считал, что именно из-за пренебрежения "простыми смертными" Бернда и прозвали в свое время Графом.  
Однако на деле он мог бы признаться, что бывшие у него сексуальные опыты не принесли ему того удовольствия и разрядки, которых он ожидал. Сложилось так, что женщины никогда не привлекали его, а остававшиеся после их исключения мужчины, как оказалось, грозили острой, почти нестерпимой болью в процессе и необходимостью делать вид. что "ничего не было", - потом. Не говоря уже о том, что, изо всех сил борясь с ней, он никогда не чувствовал любви и потому не знал той истинной искренней тяги, которая должна влечь друг к другу партнеров.  
В этом он тоже оказался полной противоположностью своего друга: в то время как секс без чувств разочаровал и оттолкнул одного, второй, казалось, специально выбирал себе партнеров, к которым не мог ничем проникнуться.

А потом Петер женился.


End file.
